ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zen
Ultraman Zen (ウルトラマンゼン Urutoraman Zen) is the son of a Chinese Ultraman and a fusion Ultra. He uses fusion cards like Orb. History Ultraman Zen is the son of a certain Chinese Ultraman, who wants him to be a businessman. However, Zen instead chose to practice martial arts under the teachings of master Jagjag Jaaaag and serves the People's Republic of China proudly as an agent of the Anti-Monster Attack Crew. For propaganda reasons, he uses fusions to transform, after people complained that his original form was too capitalistic and promotes anti-socialism. Personality Zen is always serious, not friendly towards outsiders, extremely patriotic, very strong, and exceptionally brave. No wonder why his Japanese clones lost to him multiple times. Body Features * Eyes: Zen has red-colored eyes that are inherited from his uncle Yaogui's blue-colored eyes. Whenever he initiates a special attack, his eyes darken down. When he goes into a western fusion, his eyes become cyan. * Color Timer: Zen has a cross-shaped color timer never before seen on any Ultra. * Armor: The black-colored parts of his body are high-grade protective armor produced by the hardworking metal factories of China. * Arm Blades: He sports a pair of arm blades that gets endlessly copied by other Ultras. * Faceplate: To protect himself from western influences, Zen wears a faceplate. * Forehead Crystal: He has a crystal that is actually a mind control device sunlight absorber to increase his strength. Forms - Nuclear= Nuclear Nuclear is Zen's energy-focused form, having the most powerful energy attacks in Zen's possession. Combining the asset of Fission and Soldier card, this form that debuts in Episode 3 outclassed all western robots. Techniques * Fusion Discharge: Zen unleashes a powerful yellow beam from his chest armor, obliterating the area surrounding him. * Atom Punch: Zen delivers a devastating energy-powered uppercut. - Sparks= Sparks Sparks is Zen's agility-focused form, having the fastest speed and insane reflex. Combining the assets of Rocket and Sportsman card, this form defeats the blindingly fast Hong Kong Demon from Episode 7. Techniques * Sparking Crash: A very lethal beam wave attack that causes explosions around the target. * Sparking Smash: A fast punch that can paralyze monsters and aliens. * Sparking Spike: Zen jumps high into the sky and delivers a devastating sky kick. * Sparking Dribble: Zen moves at light speed, confusing his enemies. * Sparking Lunge: Zen delivers a powerful jumping punch towards the opponent's throat. * Sparking Lift: Zen creates a powerful tornado to throw the enemy away. * Sparking Sprint: Zen creates four clones of himself and attacks the enemy simultaneously. * Sparking Feint: Zen makes ghostly illusions of himself. * Sparking Dive: Zen does a drill attack towards the enemy. - Guardian= Guardian Lion is Zen's strength-focused form, having the greatest power and durability. Combining the assets of Lion and Clay card, this form defeats his upgraded Japanese clone claimed to be 10x stronger than him in Episode 8. Techniques * Defender Final Finish: This form's L-style beam finisher. Extremely powerful, easily overpowering his clone's inferior beam. * Defender Mighty Roar: Zen creates a large sonic wave from his hands that easily topples down his enemies. * Defender Thousand Swords: Zen creates numerous amounts of floating swords that he launches towards his enemy. * Defender Overwatch: Zen creates a massive barrier that purges all western influences around him. * Defender Iron Fist: Zen delivers an extremely powerful punch towards his enemy. * Defender Flying Kick: Zen delivers a powerful bicycle kick. * Defender Red Spear: Zen creates a red spear that he throws towards his enemy. * Defender Armor: The armor that Zen wears in this form is durable enough to withstand extremely powerful attacks. }} Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Fan Ultra Category:Fan Ultras Category:Parodies